Her Hidden Voice
by NirNeli
Summary: What would a melancholic, young girl do when her life suddenly changes? Also what would happen when she finds the things she had left behind?


21:00pm - Sidewalk (Monday)

I quickly ran forwards. Not caring where I was going I closed my eyes and screamed. That whisper isn't going away, I resented it. It always did this to me, not knowing who or what it was I tried to ignore it. It haunted me. I opened my eyes and realised I was in the forest. It was gloomy and I could barely see anything. Unfortunately I ran in the wrong direction, one that I wished not to. The whispering started again and I screamed once more, running anywhere aimlessly.

Suddenly a cold, viscous breeze slammed against me. I defended myself, hoping I would be safe. Despite doing this I fell over from the strong wind, frightened and lonely. My legs ached. I held them close to me, bringing them towards my upper body. Slowly I opened my eyes; there were bruises on my arms and legs from stumbling through the bushes earlier. Tears started to form in my eyes as I felt no one would listen to me...

"Someone! Anyone, please help me!" I screamed, trembling. There was no answer. I knew no one would, no one could hear me anyway. I started to sob uncontrollably; nobody would be looking for me anyway. A few moments later I forcefully open my eyes in shock. At that moment I realise I was not in that mysterious forest before. I was in a black open area. This didn't help contribute to my courage; in fact it decreased it even more. Where am I? What is this place?

Just when I thought I was going mad a hand touched my shoulder. I turn around in surprise to see a person, an elegant young boy. He was smiling warmly at me, showing a welcoming atmosphere. I couldn't help but notice that he looked exactly like me, although he was a guy. I blushed in shame, hoping he didn't see me just now. "Why are you crying?" he asked. His voice was soothing, carrying a higher pitch than expected. I shook my head. It was pointless trying to answer him.

"Where am I?" I mouthed anyway. My eyes looked elsewhere as I tried to avoid his gaze.

"Where you've been looking for this whole time" he replied, smiling nevertheless. I gasped in shock. My eyes darted back towards him as I stared back in confusion. Not many people could understand what I said, they couldn't hear me...

"Are you okay?" he asked with a worrying face. I hesitated, maybe he just guessed correctly from what I said. It's been years since someone understood what I was trying to tell them. It's rare for someone to understand. I quickly labelled it as a coincidence, ignoring the fact that someone could connect with me.

"Of course not..." I mouthed, forming a slight frown on my face. He blinked at me curiously and then chuckled. I looked at him with confusion and backed away slightly. The mysterious boy then held his hand, beckoning me to come closer.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." he stated calmly, "There's nothing to be afraid of, and I came to give you what you wanted." My eyebrows furrowed and I gulped quietly. What is this perplexing boy trying to tell me? How come he understands me?

"Can you understand me?" I mouthed, discretely hiding my lip movements, just in case. I didn't want to meet another lip reader. A pair of hands was placed on my shoulders and I stiffened.

"Yes, I can hear you clearly" he laughed as his face beamed towards me. After that, the world transformed.

A finger, just one little finger, touched my neck. My throat felt pain, agonizing pain. I grabbed my throat in a desperate attempt to relieve the pain. My eyes slammed shut again and I screamed one last time. This time it was different. I heard a voice, a high, delicate and beautiful voice. The black area vanished immediately, bringing the boy with it. Light surrounded me and colours flashed all around me.

I was in shock. Plenty of things were happening to me and I couldn't even comprehend the situation. I could hear many voices, it didn't sound horrible but more pleasant. An overwhelming calm feeling came. I felt at peace and I decided to let the surroundings take me with it. Falling, my face lit up and I screamed once again, just to hear my very own voice. Tears fell down my face and I couldn't care less. This was an experience I could never forget. Without noticing, I slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day...<p>

16:00pm - School (Monday)

Hello. My name is Rin and I'm 15. I don't have many friends if you're wondering. It's very difficult to live life; there are plenty of problems out there. Especially since I don't have a voice, it's irritating knowing that you can't sing. I wasn't born with one. My favourite thing to do in my spare time is listening to music. It's a little ironic since I can't sing. The pain is even more immense hearing everyone around you speaking, getting into deep conversations. Some do show goodness though, speaking to me once or twice. However that doesn't last, I'm someone who has experienced this countless times. There's no point in trying anymore.

I quietly walk through the school gates, not saying a simple 'goodbye' to anyone. My head faces the floor regularly, trying not to catch attention. A young girl faces me, looking towards me with pity. I simply look at her, showing acknowledgement. She then whispers with her friends. They all stare at me suspiciously, trying to her hide their looks. Despite this I still see through them and ignore them. Turning a corner I peer into a shop full of CD's.

There were plenty of people from my school there, all in groups looking at each other with happiness. I sigh and look at the glass. A young, teenage girl is shown. She has golden locks falling on each side of her face, tied in an overly large white bow. Her appearance was smart as she wore the school uniform. Her face was plain. The eyes were the only thing that stood out completely. They were as shiny as blue orbs and they reflected the light of her eyes easily. If there was one thing that I liked about myself then that would definitely be the eyes. A forced smile appeared on the face of the girl in the glass as she walked on.

It was dark, I hated the dark. There were many things I hated and the dark was one of them. It's bothersome to try and find things in the dark and it makes you completely vulnerable. I chocked on the air in the cold. It was incredibly annoying with the chilly weather coming soon. No leaves were left on the trees, they appeared lonely. The area was quiet. Nobody was there and I was the only one staring around. I sighed heavily.

Sometimes I think I'm not ordinary; there was a voice that kept whispering to me. Every time I try and tell someone this they either wouldn't understand me or ignore me altogether. The whispers can b heard from both ears. This happens only in the dark. Afraid, I quickened my pace knowing it would be futile to stand against my fear. I didn't want to hear it again.

It was fine along the way until something stunned me.

"Help me..." I froze in a petrified state.

"Are you there?" I placed both my hands against my ears harshly. This couldn't be happening to me again...

"Why aren't you answering?" I whimpered slightly. From the past experiences it appeared that I could only hear this voice. A young girls voice... It kept calling for me. I didn't know what to do. It then repeatedly questioned me as I panted heavily, hoping it would go away soon. Panic overwhelmed me and the voice started to get louder.

"What happened?" it shouted quietly. And with that I took off as the horror enveloped me.

* * *

><p><span>05:00am - Forest (Tuesday)<span>

My eyes slowly opened. I couldn't remember what happened last night so I tried to adjust my eyes to the surroundings. Why was it so cold? Am I even at home? Then I stood up in realisation. "Wherre amm I?" I uttered. Wait a second... Did I just speak? My arms started to shake slightly and an enormous smile broke out on my face. "YEAAHHHH!" I screamed as loud as possible. I didn't know what just happened but I certainly was happy.

I peered down at myself. My uniform was still wrapped around me. It was horribly dirty and scratched but I didn't care. I have a voice! Now that I think about it... The whispering was the voice I have now. It seemed to make sense somehow. Even if it doesn't make sense I somehow had feeling that it did. My legs started to bring me around as I spilled out plenty of things, testing my new voice out.

"I havvve a voiceeee!"

"Dis is whaat it soundsss like..."

"It'sss sos pretty"

My body stopped as I noticed that I can't speak properly. It must be natural though since I haven't ever spoken in my life until now. My eyes searched for something to sit on and I started to pronounce specific vowels. The rock I sat on was rough and wet, didn't seem to worry though. It sounded horrible but my grin wouldn't go away. My lips were trembling with joy as I still couldn't get over the new feeling of owning a voice.

"Ayyyy"

"Eee"

"Aiiii"

"I see you're enjoying your hidden voice quite a bit" I dark voice spoke behind me. I screeched in embarrassment and I turned around. My eyes widened in shock. It was the same blond boy from yesterday... He wore a calm face again, grinning at me.

I wanted to reply to him, I really did. Although my voice didn't come out, I just stood there in silence. It was very awkward so I didn't look at him. Great, another time he catches me at the wrong moment. He lifted my chin up and I peered into his eyes. They were exactly like mine... It was magnificent yet disturbing at the same time. After a few moments I pushed him back gently and curiously asked "Whooo are youuu?"

He chuckled and I blushed in shame. My questioned sounded like a little child learning to speak English. However after this his face changed. It looked very composed and serious. His eyes then directly faced mine, shining slightly.

"I'm Len Kagamine, the other thing you left behind."

* * *

><p>Jereni: So what do you think? XD I know it's really cheesy but it's my first fanfiction ever 0_0<p>

So I hope I did okay for you guys xD Please review so I know what you guys think about this story. XD


End file.
